She Grew Up Young
by Azanigin
Summary: He had removed her from his care but he left something much bigger than he could imagine. she had to grew up fast to survive without him and take her rightful place and rule.summary sucks, but try reading da story, advise are welcome! I had to redo things


**I HAD TO RE DO THINGS.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own INUYASHA and its characters :( sadly enough. This story might have some crossovers from other anime w/ a twist.

**READ FIRST**

**WARNING:** I feel like I should warn u about at some point of the story there will be a flashback that have lemon/lime content and it is between a **minor and an adult!** **IF U are** against or disturbed by this, **PLEASE Do not** read this fic even though the first few chapters doesn't contain any graphic scene. And by the way this fic **is** rated M so do not be surprised. And do not blame me 4 not warning U ppl. This warning will be posted in **every** chapter. Again please **do not** put a review that says this fic is disturbing or disgusting because I will not heed it and will be just a waste of your time. I cannot stress it any further than this!

Necessary advices are welcome though…grammatical errors…those kinds of things.

**She Grew Up Young**

PROLOUGE

The season is between summer and fall; the weather is nice and beautiful. The sky is slightly clear of clouds and the sun is shining brightly, but breezy.

A young woman is walking, not paying attention to where she is heading, along a pathway of trees with green, orange and red leaves that leads a little more to west. She find it funny that this world is so wondrous but the beings who live in it are of it's opposite.

The woman looks in the lush green field on her left and then to the deep forest to her right, searching for her precious'. She sigh finding and sensing nothing. She doesn't want to call and make a sound. It's too dangerous and will bring unwanted attention from hungry demons and right now she doesn't have the time and mood to fight anyone. So she just kept on walking and pondering the past while staying on alert for any sign of danger or her precious'.

_It's been what? Eight…nine years. _She sighs again. _Quite a long time, but not so long for him I guess. _She's just turned eighteen last week, an age where she should be married for three or four years now and have a two or three years old child or children of her own. But she's not married and well, she should laugh about the other one, actually she did many times while watching the young families in the villages _they_ passes by. She must admit and anyone who have the fortune of meeting her have said the same thing, she is wise for her age perhaps that of a fifty years old person. Of course she is not complaining about her knowledge, but she had no choice on the matter of growing faster than she should to survive in this cold world at such a young age of ten. He left her out of his care for only three years without really quite knowing why he did it, however she knows why, she found out after less than a year after he left her and she was lucky she's still alive after that wondrous yet painful experience at the age of ten. _At least I have a very special piece of him and myself with me everyday actually count that two pieces. _

She's suddenly brought out of her thoughts by two powerful familiar auras, and she stops walking and look ahead. A black and whitish silver flashes are heading fast her way and splitting and then stopping at either one of her sides but slightly behind her to show respect. The two beings happened to be a boy and a girl who are about seven or eight yrs old and look like twins. The boy is standing on the right while the girl is on the left.

The boy has long black locks that stop behind mid-thigh with whitish silver highlight at either side. He has huge cat like dog ears that aligned with his highlights and also pointed demon ears on where a normal ears should be. He is wearing an expensive regal white kimono with black blossoms and leaves pattern with a hint of red in them, he has a black and red sash around his waist that is tied at the front, plain white boots on his feet, and a thick armor plate on his chest with engravings of a black dog demon guarding a castle. He is wearing three swords at his left side, each one emitting powerful auras that combine to his own. He has a whitish silver crescent moon with some kind of black gem rose over it on his forehead. He also has three whitish silver stripes on either side of his face. His face has a kind and caring look on it as well as an unyielding and powerful look.

The girl however is in contrast to the boy. The girl has long whitish silver locks that stop behind mid-thigh with black highlight at either side. She has huge cat like dog ears that aligned with her highlights and also pointed demon ears on where a normal ears should be. She is wearing an expensive regal black kimono with whitish silver blossoms and leaves pattern with a hint of red in them, she has a black and red sash around her waist that is tied at the front, plain black boots on her feet, and a thick armor plate on her chest with engravings of a whitish silver dog demon guarding a castle. She is wearing three swords at her left side, each one emitting powerful auras that combine to her own. She has a black crescent moon with some kind of pure white gem rose over it on her forehead. She also has three black stripes on either side of her face. Her face has a daring and somewhat cold look on it as well as a stern and powerful look and wearing a playful smirk on her finely curved lips.

"Inu-maru" the woman turned her head half way to the right and then to the left "Sesshomura, I have been searching. Where have you two been?" the woman asked strictly.

"We were training up west then had a race back here. We apologize for the inconveniences we caused, ma'Am." answered the two in precise synchronization and respect.

The woman sighs inwardly. _They too, I suppose have grown faster than they should have but just a little. I suppose that's my fault for raising them that way, but a little more knowledge wouldn't hurt seeing that they still act like children of their age should act when we are alone and I act like the loving and caring mother that I am to them, not this cold façade I put when we are out of privacy or household. _

"Hn. No need, I was simply asking. Did your training go well?" the woman asked again. _They are sometimes just like their father, cold and seem perfect although they don't exactly know who he is except that he is powerful and feared by many in one of the lands. Hmm… and I suppose that goes for me as well since I portray it to them._

"Yes, my lady." answered both.

"Well then, let us go" the mother walk ahead and veer just slightly east enough to keep a good half-mile distance from the Western borders while the children and her are also still keeping an eye on the Central borders. _I wonder if he is patrolling his borders this time. I hope not he might go slightly off his borders which he sometimes do. And then he will surely catch our scent especially mine since I can't hide my scent completely as well as my children or should I say pups and they are only seven. They are surely powerful! _They are twins and equal in power._ They have defeated many to protect our lands from harm. But there is still the possibility that the lords and ladies of the other lands might wage war against the Central lands to conquer it. _That will surely create a problem; well not so much of getting defeated but one of the Central land's allies include the Western lands. If a war starts, the Western lands would need to be informed of the situation, and if it gets too serious, they will assist the Central lands to obliterate the problem. _Then the truth will come out eventually. He would know the true reason why he had remove me from his care so suddenly. He was only acting on instinct at the time and had believed once he was himself that the reason he cast me away was because I started my menstrual period and able to bear pups at only a near ten yrs old. He left me at the care of a village of powerful mikos and warriors where I learned a plenty. He left me at dawn that day while still his instinct are slightly in control and will not remember anything from the night before once he became himself again. I will never forget that night, that night was the reason I have my two precious' with me today. A piece of him and myself in each pup. _

By now they have nearly completed their border patrol and will head back to their castle soon. They are now out of range of any border including their own and have come to a meadow with a stream running along the path, the forest slightly behind them and the twins have let their senses down to rest while their mother is taking a drink in the stream.

They didn't notice a hidden pair of golden eyes watching them. And they wouldn't notice unless he makes himself known or if their mother recognizes his presence.

"My pups…we should be done in less than a day, ne? I really want to take a nice long bath and a rest." said their mother.

The twin noticed that their mother had spoken informally to them meaning that they too can do the same and acknowledge her as their mother.

"Of course, mother. You could relax for a while here and we can patrol ahead, if you wish?" synch both.

"Nah…I can take it, pups." she said as she was standing and straitening herself.

When she was done she announce in a tone formally again "Come, children we shall continue"

The twins straighten their posture in respect and answer "Yes, ma'am."

As she started walking a familiar shiver runs up her spine, so strong that her knees almost gave out on her.

"Mother!" the son shouted.

"M' lady!" cried the daughter.

"I'm alright Inu-maru, Sesshomura, just…lost my balance" she lied. She tried to stand up, but this time she really lost her balance.

The twins rushed to either side of their mother and try to support her.

"Mom, are you alright?" whispered the twins but loud enough for the golden eye watcher to hear them…

TBC

So what do you guys think? Please…. click the nice little button down there that said review: 3

Who do u guys think the woman is? & who is the golden eye watcher (winkwink) and what is his connection to the woman and her children?

And what the hell is going to happen?

If u know the answers put it on ur reviews and then I'll announce it on the next chapter. If I get a review, I'll post the next chappy…

And if ur a member of I'll give u 100g, but u have to state it(username) in ur review. Thanx!


End file.
